marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man Film Series
The Spider-Man Film Series is a series of films based on the hero of the same name directed by Joss Whedon,Chris Massoglia has signed to play Spider-Man.Joss Whedon said Harry Osbourne will have a bigger role than in the Ramni Series and it will introduce Characters who have not been Explored.Each film will be a two years after the other Whedon has signed to do 7 films. Films The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker (Landon Liborion) is bitten by a radioactive Spider while visiting his Friend Harry Osbourne '''(Dane Dehan).Peter becomes Spider-Man after weeks off Training,While Cargo-Man '''Morris Bench '''is attacked on his ship when he falls into a combination of unknown radiation and his immersion in a deep ocean dwelling bacteria turns him into Hydro-Man.Spider-Man must now set out to stop Hydro-Man. The Spectacular Spider-Man Peter Parker meets Scientist Curt Conners '''and Fellow Student '''Mary Jane '''things strain on his realationship with Gwen Stacy and his role of duty as Spider-Man so Peter reavels himself to Harry, Peter also discovers that Curt Conners knew his Father.Meanwhile Curt tries to grow his arm back by using Lizard DNA turning him into an Unstoppable Giant Lizard. The Ultimate Spider-Man Peter suffers from the death of Gwen Stacy but becomes Lovers with Mary Jane,Peter takes MJ to the daily Bugle to help her get a internship but he gets it meanwhile Midtown Janitor Max Dillon is electricuted by Conners Mutated Eels putting him in a coma but a body made completly of Electricty causing him to go on a rampage because he can not be a normal man meanwhile Mafia Accountant Aleksei Sytsevich flees Russia and lands in America where he takes the job as a Scientist when closing his lab he tests a Armoured Rhino suit which Malfunctions and melts locking him inside Mad with Rage Sytsevich becomes the Rhino and partners with Electro Web of Shadows Adrian Toomes Founder and CEO of Ravencraft askes Norman Osbourne to Merge Oscorp with Ravencraft and to test their first Product a Armoured Vulture Suit.Norman humiliates Toomes so Adrian becomes the Vulture Now Spider-Man must stop him along with Criminal Herman Schultz who builds a Battle Suit to break out of Prison. The Astonishing Spider-Man Wrestler Sergei Kravinoff returns to his Home Country of Russia where he signs up for a Experiment which gives him the powers to do Superhuman senses, strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility and reflexes along with his Expert hunter and hand-to-hand combatant he becomes Kraven the Hunter and goes on a Revenge Quest to take down Spider-Man. Spider-Man versus The Goblin (film) Peter Parker founded his abilltes after he's became hero named Spider-Man (Omar Sanchez) and The Punisher Taylor Belford. Untitled Spider-Man (TBA film) Peter Parker went to kill evil villain called by Dr. Lizard (Andrew Smiley) Former Actor plays as Spider-Man is (Jonassi Swaby). Untitled Spider-Man Sequel Spidey fights over Green Goblin then Norman Voices after Attacks The Goblin in Cameo. Category:Spider-Man films Category:Cinematic Universes Category:PG-13 Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Spider-Man Film Series